simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
A casa da árvore dos horrores XVII
Sinopse Homer come uma especie de marshmallow ao qual ele chama "marshmallow do espaço" e vira uma bolha gigante. Um Golem, figura judia, usado na destruição de tudo é mandado fazer as travessuras de Bart e depois se casa com uma Golem. Após serem enganados por radialistas os habitantes de Springfield entram em crise e matam uns aos outros e ainda acabam sendo destruídos pelos alienígenas Kang e Kodos, esta parte do episodio foi denominada de "Quando a Terra fez Figura de Estupida" Introdução A introdução é uma paródia de Tales from the Crypt, onde nós vamos andando pela mansão do Sr. Burns (depois podemos perceber que é o Homer andando) e vamos para um porão onde ele aparece dentro de um caixão parecendo um zumbi e nos dá as boas-vindas. Depois vemos o Moe numa máquina de tortura, seu sangue sai e escreve A casa da árvore dos horrores XVII. Moe começa a se gabar do seu sangue ter escrito no chão e que os números romanos estavam perfeitos. Histórias Nesse episódio acontecem três histórias: 'Casada com a Bolha' Um meteorito cai sobre o cabelo de Marge e racha, revelando uma gosma verde que parece um marshmallow. Homer a come, e depois, em casa, come toda a comida e sai pela cidade procurando mais e engordando mais. Até que Homer acaba virando um monstro gosma enorme que vai devorando homens gordos (tem um Lenny Gigante também,mas não prestam atenção nele e ele não faz nada).Mas no final,o Prefeito de Springfield o contrata para comer todos os mendigos da cidade em um falso abrigo para moradores de rua. 'Você tem que saber quanto um Golem' Depois do show de Krusty, Bart vai reclamar com ele sobre um produto defeituoso da marca Krusty e vê um Golem (uma criatura da mitologia dos judeus). Krusty diz que o Golem foi feito de argila por um rabino e obedece qualquer ordem escrita num papel e colocada na boca dele. O Golem trabalha para Krusty. Bart resolve roubar o Golem e coloca na boca dele uma mensagem falando para ele ir na casa dos Simpsons à meia-noite. Bart passa a usar o Golem para suas brincadeiras cruèis, mas quando Lisa coloca a mensagem "Fale" o Golem se sente culpado por tudo o que fez. Para ele se sentir melhor, Os Simpsons fazem uma Golem fêmea e eles se casam no final. 'O dia em que a Terra pareceu estupida' Ambientada em 1938. No rádio sai que a Terra seria destruída por aliens e a população entra em pânico e destrói tudo. Depois eles descobrem que foi uma brincadeira de Orson Welles. Kang e Kodos consideram esta a hora perfeita de uma invasão de verdade e resolvem atacar. Orson Welles descobre e tenta contar para a cidade, mas as pessoas não acreditam nele e a cidade toda é distruida por Kang e Kodos. Três anos depois, Kang e Kodos andam pelas as ruìnas e se perguntam porque não foram cumprimentados por terem libertado as armas de desintegração em massa. Curiosidades * A cena de abertura do episódio é uma paródia ao Tales from the Crypt; * A música tocada no final do episódio é I Don't Want To Set The World on Fire do The Ink Spots; * É revelado neste episódio que Barney é polanês. * A última história foi inspirada num caso real, quando Orson Welles realmente narrou uma invasão alienígena causando pânico. *A história "Casada Com A Bolha" é uma paródia do filme de 1958 "A Bolha". * O titulo O dia em que a terra apareceu estúpida parece com o titulo do filme de 1951 "o dia em que a terra parou. Episódio disponivel em DVD Não Décima Oitava Temporada Categoria:Episódios de A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores Categoria:Paródias Categoria:Sátiras Categoria:Artigo do Projeto Vamos Melhorar a Wiki